


Faded

by Pamy_Love_Is_Love



Series: We Are Bound To Each Other´s Hearts [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sexual Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamy_Love_Is_Love/pseuds/Pamy_Love_Is_Love
Summary: AU starting after the last episode of season 6."Life is full of surprises, Mr. Barrow. I know you had your reasons for trying to end your existence, but I ask, please keep fighting. Life may surprise you when you least expect it."Hearing these words from Phyllis after he tries to kill himself, Thomas couldn't imagine how right she was.Where upon receiving an unexpected visit, Thomas Barrow's life and history change forever, affecting everyone around him.For good and bad. Depends on you point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had dawned with the promise of a bright and unusual sunny day, which even in the early hours of the morning already showed its brightness, illuminating not only the landscape surrounding the castle, but also the hearts of its inhabitants on the floor of up and downstairs.

Illuminated. Phylis, who watched from his window as his friend played with little George running with him on Sybbie's lap, who was wielding his sword made with a twig toward them, claiming to be the pirate who would steal the prince, smiled. He could already imagine the frown and the slight lifting of his reddened lips in disdain if he heard that.

Ah Thomas, he thought, melancholy. If you only saw yourself...

"Ms. Baxter? “Called Mrs. Hughes beside her and by the tone was not the first time.

“Mrs. Hughes, I'm sorry I didn't see her coming. “He gave a shy smile that she returned with a slight tug of her lips and a nod indicating that all was well.

“Did you see Mr. Barrow? I need to talk to him about a runner boy who is having trouble. ”

"Oh." She nodded, already wondering who it was. Phylis usually tried to keep the best thought of them all, but Trevor was a hateful little thing. And disrespectful to the butler who was now tickling Lord Grantham's new puppy along with the little ones who were breathing heavily at the jokes. "He's right there." He pointed to the window spot after a slight hesitation, not wanting to get Thomas into trouble, but relaxed after seeing the affection that passed over Mrs. Hughes's eyes as he saw the scene.

“Well, I would be the last to want to interrupt the children's entertainment. I will talk to him later. ”He nodded to Baxter before turning away, making to leave but turning around with an issue in mind. “Ms. Baxter? I ... could I talk to you freely about Thomas? I have a question. ”He clarified when he saw apprehension take over the younger woman's face.

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes."

“What was he like as a child? Was he happy? ”This was something that always intrigued the housekeeper. Whenever she saw Thomas with the children and the love he had with them, that same question came to mind.

"He was the kindest boy who ever lived." It was not just the lack of hesitation with which Miss. Baxter replied that it surprised Mrs. Hughes, but it was also the fact that even though her mind protested, inside her heart, she immediately believed.  
How much can your opinion of a person change over the days, months and years? It was an answer no one would have, after all the world is always in constant motion, and nothing is ever the same.

“And yes he was happy. At least while your mother lived. She protected him. ”That made Mrs. Hughes bow her head in contemplation. How different would Thomas be if his mother had not died? "He used to sing, too." She added to Mrs. Hughes's shock that she quickly turned her attention to the woman, finding her in a dream state, as if only her body were there, as her mind was reliving the best memories with Thomas. “He sang to me and his older sister. Charging is always clear. I have to invest in my retirement. ”Mrs. Hughes couldn't help laughing at the imitation of a little Thomas Barrow charging his family for his singing. “But nothing gave him more pleasure than cooking for his mother. He made the best Yorkshire pudding I've ever eaten. ”

"It's hard to imagine all this knowing you only in adulthood." He pointed softly, looking at the thin Persian rugs that covered the room. It needed a good cleaning, could see the dust embedded in it from where it was.

"He had his reasons for becoming that way, Mrs. Hughes." She replied firmly, in an instinct that had been a part of her since they were children, and it didn't change even after all his friend's rudeness toward her.

"I know." Elsie preferred to keep her criticism and point fingers at herself, because what did she really know? As your husband would say, human nature is a funny thing. "Just ... I wish he could be just as you described it again." She finished before nodding good-bye to the woman at the window and was gone, her thoughts immersed in her duties to maintain the castle. He would leave thoughts for his freshly quenched curiosities about Thomas Barrow to think of at home.

"Me too. Me too. ”She muttered to herself, deep in thought.

She had made his decision.

After Mrs. Hughes's departure, she thanked God, whom she clung to during the most difficult times of her life and for whom she prayed so much for Thomas, turning her dress pocket and stepping out the window.

She had a letter to post to Matilda Barrow.


	2. Faded to failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To begin with I have something very important to say: MY COUPLE WILL NEVER DIE IN MY HEART AND FANFICS (yes my people, plural) OR IN MY IMAGINATION! And I sincerely hope that those who love these two together like me enjoy these treats.
> 
> This is the first official chapter, I couldn't post before because I made some changes to it and wanted to make it as big as possible because the next one isn't ready yet! That's it, hope you enjoy it and good reading! Thanks for all the feedback I got, this is the first time I try to write something and it's amazing that you have people who are interested in what your mind can produce.

_Dear… oh no, after the things written in the letter you sent me dear is all I can't call you. Too fake maybe? (Although the threats you made to come to London to give me my well-deserved lesson if I dare to hurt Thomas again gave me a good laugh because, how does life and the world change us?) Anyway, let us start from new. And be patient with me, you know I have a tendency for drama just like Thomas. However, you must be used to it; after all, you deal with it every day._

_Phyllis, you cannot imagine the pleasure and relief you give me that you have not ignored my letter, and especially, though my actions say otherwise, for telling me news of my brother. Even if they are not good._

_Believe me, I know that 20 years is a long time to ignore a person's existence, and I do not apologize because I do not deserve him, not after promising our mother to take care of him and failing that, but because compacted with their exclusion from our lives. I would like to say it was because I was young and using the reason for his expulsion as justification but we both know it would not be true, and we both know how our dear Thommy hates hypocrisy doesn't it? So I will not use that excuse._

_The truth is.... I was trying to protect you. (Don't you dare make your face disbelieving after reading this Baxter phrase). Although it sounds absurd to you, Thomas was more in danger of threatening his life inside our house at the sight of our father than at the street, at the sight of strangers I'm sure, not a few he had to face. It must sound weird for you to read this, doesn't it? After all, was old Barrow always nothing but kind to you? I remember the way he talked to you, the softness and warmth he showed, careful to always say the right thing. He was never like that to me, and to Thomas ... he seemed, no, he had a special pleasure in torturing him. Physically and psychologically._

_We Barrows are complicated, not to deny. I am sure you had your due share of problems with Thomas where you work because of the trauma this treatment must have caused._

_I read your answer carefully in the letter and everything you told me broke my heart. Thomas is thirty-three now more to me; he is still the 10-year-old boy who climbed my bed in the middle of the night because he was afraid of being alone. And knowing that boy was so lonely and miserable as to try to end his own life ... it was too much, I have to admit. I feared I had no tears left in my body to spend so much that I cried over it. See, I said life changes us? Can you imagine me crying for someone? Maybe so and I am underestimating you, you've always been good to see through people's masks. Isn't that what didn't let you give up on Thomas after all?_

_I wish I had that ability, but I've already resigned myself to not trying to force myself to be something that just doesn't belong in my personality._

_I do not know if you have reached this point in your life Phyllis but I strongly recommend, it is very liberating._

_Life has also made me more ... aware of my weaknesses, so believe me in these next words, they are the most sincere I could muster. I'm sorry for denying you help when you sent me that letter after leaving prison, I don't want lies between us anymore, so I must admit that yes my husband forbade me to give you the help you asked for, but I was relieved that he did. I was jealous of our childhood and the best conditions you had, and deep down, although I am ashamed to say and acknowledge that I was once that person, I was secretly pleased to hear that you had been ashamed and entered the hall of the excluded society. I was glad to hear that you had known the feeling of being neglected and unwanted, because that was how I felt when you were around. Please, please don't let my words stain your heart, I never pretended to be good and I won't start now, but I know that i was wrong about all of this, and I hope this finding is enough to keep everything quiet between us._

_Phyllis ... thanks for taking care of Thomas and for being what I never was despite all the impediments. Thank you for being his family. You deserve to be called your sister, not me._

_Although, very soon, I intend to change that, at least a little._

_With all my gratitude,_

_Matilda B. ”_

Baxter tucked the letter into the dresser drawer next to her small narrow bed in the bedroom that had only her own, one of the perks of being a maid. Reaching for the lamp, he pulled the chain and turned off the lamp, settling under the pillows and under the thick blankets presented by Thomas for the approaching rainy weather and closing his eyes, forcing his mind to obey his implied command of rest. There was nothing else to do but wait.  


Phyllis just hoped Thomas wouldn't hate her for what he had done.

*__________*

The day was awful for a walk, but that didn't stop Tom Branson from running into the gardens for some peace of mind and especially conscience. It was a pity that so far, even with the beautiful view, his intention had been fruitless, since his thoughts gave him no respite. I wish I could say that the shudder that ran through her had been the cold wind brought on by the rainy weather but I couldn't lie that the real reason for the reaction was Mary's screams that could be heard even downstairs by the expression of Anna when she saw her climbing the stairs that led downstairs.

And it's your fault, you idiot, for practically tossing it or tossing it on each other's laps, believing it is helping to make the perfect match. Taking a deep breath, he slowed his steps to a halt beside a bench under a large tree, typical of Downton, and sat with his head bowed.

He looked so ... perfect for her. I don't understand how I could fool myself so much. Tom sincerely wished he could pretend that this was all just a dream and pray to wake up soon. But the proof of his mistake was in the newspapers, where everyone could see the scandal that fell on the abbey because of the poor car driver who dared to keep explicit cases, which the man certainly thought he was hiding well, with women who would certainly sell information and images like the cover for a good deal.

How did you dare Henry? And right now that she lost the baby? One girl, the doctor reported at Mary's insistence, a miscarriage for malformation at 5 months. It was hard to believe, but it was true. And it was Tom who had felt the night before, after dinner, the child's first kick, being guided by a thrilled Sybbie to feel the future family addition, beside her Master George was attentive to each cousin's action, well aware of future play partner.

He hadn't felt a baby kick since Sybbie was in Sybil's belly, and it was strange and invigorating to have that feeling aroused inside him again. It awakened, however much he wanted to disperse these thoughts, old desires that he kept locked in his heart in mourning over the loss of his wife in childbirth.

And while she lost the child, he was committing adultery with other women. He shook his head dismissively, deciding it was enough of a break, taking the central road that led to the front door of the castle. And that was three days ago, and what infuriated him most was Henry's disdain for Mary's suffering, nor bothering to return before his "business trip" to comfort her and give her support, if any that he could provide some.

"DADDY!" Shouted Sybbie behind him, turning him around to see his daughter, George, and Mr. Barrow with a picnic basket in one hand and George's little hand in the other, coming out of the curve that led into the woods adorned with cherry blossoms. An addition from Lady Grantham much admired by all the abbey residents.

“Sybbie dear, how was the ride? Have you behaved with Mr. Barrow? ”Asked her daughter with a small smile at the butler who nodded to him in acknowledgment, directing a look that Tom had already learned to be affectionate to the little girl, or as much as her naturally cold gaze could provide affection to someone who was standing next to his father. "And you George, did you have fun?" He asked, resuming walking with them down the main road.

"Yes." He nodded vigorously, rocking underfoot excitedly. "Mr. Barrow took us on a picnic full of hot stuff. ”Tom laughed at the way the little boy wasted no time in complimenting the butler everyone knew after his mother was their favorite person in the house. He probably likes Thomas so much because he treats him like a normal child when given the chance. Just like with Sybbie.

“Why are you laughing daddy? It's true. ”Sybbie complained when they walked again, clearly misinterpreting the reason for their laughter.”Mr. Barrow is the best friend in the world. He plays, takes us for walks, reads stories and candy when you are not seeing. ”Informs the little defender without knowing that she just delivered a small transgression of her said best friend. By the look torn between amusement and exasperation of the comical butler on the face of the ever so well-composed man, Tom could let that pass much more easily than another more rigid member of the family could.

Just for seeing that face.

“And you, Mr. Barrow? Is… okay? ”Tom didn't really want to be intrusive into the butler's private life, but after all that occurred he thought that even a simple question could prevent something more drastic from happening. After all, someone doesn't try to kill themselves and gets well all of a sudden. The cautious, genuine tone with which he asked must have been effective to placate, however, any butler's sarcastic replica, for he only stared at him deeply with keen gray eyes like the winter sky and nodded slightly, confirming more clearly. Not wanting to open up for conversation.

With this clear loophole, Tom turned his attention to Sybbie, who reported his refusal with his grandmother to wear frilly dresses like Aunt Edith put on Marigold, while Thomas turned his attention to George's childish questions about how the house worked, to which he explained with pleasure, letting out a giggle from time to time from some particularly witty remark.

But it was only as they began to glimpse the abbey's facade more closely that the butler's face was returning to the impassive professionalism recognized by all. Tom sort of admired Thomas for that, as he just glimpsed Henry's car parked in front of the abbey with Andy putting luggage in the trunk that began to turn red, speeding up unconsciously. He heard Sybbie call him from George, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Thomas said something to both of them, using his incredible calming ability on them once more perfectly, while guiding them by the shoulders, diverting the three of them from the main entrance to a that led directly to the abbey hall, where the nanny was certainly waiting for them.

Next to Henry's car was the same, arguing with Lord Grantham under the sight of a frightened Andy now standing like a protective shield in front of the door, ready to close it if necessary if the man could get around Robert, who was stopping him entering, surely fulfilling the wishes of the extremely shaken daughter.

  
"It was all a misunderstanding Robert, you have to believe me." He tried to explain Henry by trying to overtake the man, who stood like a marble column imposingly imposing his wills, or as he said, Mary's not to see him. again. "Your misunderstanding is stamped on every newspaper." He replied sternly, wanting to get rid of the man as soon as possible, seeing that Tom had arrived and knowing his son-in-law's temper well, trying to avoid an argument he was almost certain would end. in violence against Henry, which he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt if the roads actually came. "Not for her to know." The phrase makes Robert look exasperated and enraged Tom, who had positioned himself behind Henry, who had not yet seen him. “You are Robert man, you have needs just like me. You must understand. ”

"I don't know if Lord Grantham understands you, Henry." Tom is noted pronouncing the other man's name with clear contempt. "But I certainly don't."

“Tom, please, don't you with your moralistic speech either. Mary knew exactly who I was and the life I led when she married me and yet she accepted it. ”She argued leaning back in the car in front of the property and running her right hand over the strands that fell over her eyes as she tried to convince Robert to leave her. him in.

“I'm not a moralist, I'm decent, it's different. What you did is clearly wrong, anyone can see.

”Tom was ready to pounce on Henry for his cynicism when Mary and Cora's voice sounded behind him, the lady of the house standing in the panting door begging her daughter to come back. in without success.

“She's already a dear woman, and a strong one. Let her handle it. ”Robert said audibly to everyone, but especially to his daughter, who stiffened further under the scrutiny of Henry's pleading gaze. Robert took the woman by the shoulders and gently led her inside with him, taking Andy along.

“Henry. It's good to be here. For better or for worse we have to talk. Tom you can stay. ”Mary asked as she saw her brother-in-law walking away. Only after he nodded did she turn her attention to the man in front of her.

"Mary dear, you have to listen to me ..." began the pilot only to be interrupted with a disinterested hand movement and a dismissive tone directed at him.

"I want a divorce." He declared shocking both Henry for the request and Tom for the decision. Would she really have the courage to do that?

  
"What? What? You cannot divorce me. What will people think? And the scandal? ”Henry appealed for what always seemed most important to everyone there. And for him. The image.

“One more or less scandal that matters?” He shrugged disinterestedly. All I wanted was peace. And even if something inside her waited for Henry to say something that would make her reconsider, his response only showed that she was making the right decision. “Mary, come back to reason. You are exaggerating. This is neither the first nor the last time such a scandal has happened. I'm sure we can manage public opinion if that's what worries you. ” "That's not the point." Honestly, Mary was at her limit. "So what it is?" “You ignored our daughter's death.” Those words were visibly slapped in the face of Henry, who stepped back a step, looking for the first time during that whole, embarrassed situation. “And though it hurts to tell me, I think maybe it was for the best she wasn't born to see the kind of man you are. Get out Henry. We're done. ”Mary seems so old and tired to say that she leaves no room for rebuttal to the other man, who looks at her, silently for a long moment, unsure whether to truly resign herself to defeat. Then he asks softly, almost shy.

  
"What was she like?" “She was just like you. The poor little girl. ”From Henry's expression, Tom could see that Mary had never been so cutting with him, so… her. Receive it. The woman turned to enter the house again, but stopped after taking two short steps, turning back to her future ex-husband.

“Go without fear or regret Henry, we both clearly married projected fantasies. If there's one thing to get out of this marriage, we've learned quite a lesson. Just expect from someone what that person can offer you. Never. Never the less. ”Mary opened her mouth to say something more, but seemed to realize that everything had already been said as she turned around.

“I'm so sorry for the baby. For not being here. And for hurting you. ”Henry had finally resigned himself to defeat, and honestly a divorce would not affect his reputation as much as Mary's. He wasn't stupid, the moment he heard the words come out of her mouth, he knew it was over. But it was difficult to easily release something that one fought so hard for. But he should. And it would. “When you are ready, have your lawyer contact me to contact my representative, he will take care of everything. Goodbye, Mary.” That's all he says before turning around, giving him one last look as if he hadn't noticed him watching it, before finally getting in the car and screeching through the gravel that covered the main entrance for the last time turn.

Watching the dust from the vehicle as he drove away, Tom was glad his reflexes were so good that he could turn around quickly and pick up Mary with speed and strength as he heard her whisper his name before he almost hit the ground.

She shouldn't have gotten out of bed, still needed to fully recover from the loss of the child.

Tom holds her firmly in his arms, lifting her and walking quickly through the door to take her to the bedroom to rest.

“Good God!” Exclaims Robert, looking worriedly at his daughter, standing near the stairs by the bench where Cora had previously been sitting, for seeing her almost unconscious daughter rises quickly sending Robert to pick up Dr. Clarkson. It's the cue Tom needed to get her to his quarters. He is glad to find none of the children on the way, it would not be easy to invent something with a mind scattered by worrying about endless bad possibilities for the faintness of their mother and aunt respectively.

Arriving at the bedroom, he waits for Cora to unmade the bed before approaching to deposit Mary under the sheets.

"You know Tom," she said softly as he laid her on the bed and covered her, being watched closely by an apprehensive Cora, who was now arranging her daughter under the pillows with all the zeal only a mother could have. “People think that I am made of ice, that inside me there is no blood but cold water in my veins, but it is a protection because I love it so much that it destroys me when I lose. I'm not myself anymore. ”

"Please, do not say that."

"Why not? Didn't you used to call me the cold lady? ”

"What?" Squeaked her eyes wide and shifting uncomfortably, adjusting the collar of her shirt under Cora's icy gaze. So that's where she pulled, she thought running to justify herself. "Nobody down there ever called you that." He claimed crying out for her attention that looked at him, giving him the sensation as if he was unraveling his soul.

Then Mary surprisingly stood up as much as she could, putting her hands on her face trying to contain the low giggles that the revelation gave her, but it was in vain, because soon after she was laughing hysterically with one hand on her stomach and one over her mouth, Trying to contain the noise.

  
"So Edith was lying," he managed to say, fanning himself with his hands and trying to catch his breath. “I see no reason for laughter. That was very cruel of your sister. ”Cora refuted by pouring water into a glass from the jug on the bedside table and handing her daughter over to help her calm down.

“Oh mommy, what about the times I was mean to her? She was just giving her change. ”After drinking the water, she returned the glass to the mother who set it beside the half-full jar. Cora disregarded the property, sitting beside her daughter after having her lie down again and began stroking her short black hair.

"I'll wait downstairs for Dr. Clarkson with Robert." Tom reported, Cora nodded giving her a half smile but Mary mumbled unhappy the mention of the doctor. Holding back the smile, Tom walked to the door, opening it and heading out of the room before stopping and looking at the picture of his ... friend on the bed. He knew it was silly and she would surely say that if he said he felt guilty and responsible for the whole situation, but at least his words of encouragement he could give her, so fuck the property, he would say what think.

  
"People are wrong about you Mary Crawley." He said catching her eye as he opened his eyes that he had closed while enjoying his mother's affection, his hand on the open door handle, ready to close it. “You are not made of ice, you are pure fire, ready to burn but mostly to warm up who you let close. And you won't miss it, trust me.”

“How are you so sure about that?” Mary sounded as curious to him as a child asking why the sky is blue. There are things you only know are and that's it. But he couldn't tell her that she could? This was Mary Crawley, it was time to impress.

“Not even fire itself can stop itself from burning.” With those words and a smile at her and under Cora's knowing eyes, which were glowing quite suspiciously to those who had a sick daughter Tom closed the bedroom door but strangely he would realize that it was on this day that something after these events opened within him.

Like a flower in spring, it should take your time not only to grow but also to bloom. Your heart. That he just realized and admitted to himself for the first time without shame, Mary Crawley burned and marked as hers.

*__________*

She never received visitors.

Phyllis, already accustomed to being considered the pariah of the family, did not expect, though secretly yearning for recognition, affection and love from her brothers, since her parents were already dead.

So it was a big surprise when a hallboy, Colin stopped her saying he had a visitor to her waiting in the yard, not being able to say the name just that it was a woman. Phyllis frowned suspiciously at this simple explanation, glancing at the clock that hung above the piano that had now been untouched since Jimmy had left.

She would have to be quick if she didn't want to be late to make the necessary repairs to the clothes her landlady had given her for this week. And soon it would be breakfast, she could not be late!

It's been a week since the family was gone for a private property of the dowager widow to be more private since the scandal involving Lady Mary's hus ... ex-husband. Being with Thomas at the time he received Peter's newspaper after it was passed, she saw how furious he was when he read the news and saw the photos, although he had been the only one in the house besides the people upstairs, for he was careful to take his lordship before everyone had a chance to poke around.

Thanking the hallboy, who in turn is a very sweet boy, she walks down the aisles toward the back door, past some maids carrying buckets and mops with them, frowning as they whisper among them. Yes. A gossip is always a full plate for entertainment, especially one upstairs.

Reaching the greenish door, he twisted the doorknob and opened the cold wind from the earlier storm. Closing the door behind here, she took a few steps watching the dark, closed sky, despite being early in the morning. It was clear that it was going to rain more, so she should be back inside as soon as possible. Phyllis glanced around, surprised to see no one around the yard. Is it possible that the boy was wrong?

There is no one here. Phyllis did not realize that she had spoken aloud until a voice sounded from the most hidden wall in sight of everyone where Thomas used to smoke.

“Phyllis Baxter. I'm not dead yet to have become invisible. But I will give you the kindness of the point where I am the most ... reserved. If I had to guess, I can swear my little brother spends his time here. ”

Paralyzed and facing a very smug for her surprise Matilda Barrow, only a thought ran wild through Phyllis's head.

_You bitch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one thing you should know about me, I take too long but I post! Promise!
> 
> Lots of Love, Pam.


	3. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out incredibly small, but I promise the next one will be much bigger. Inspiration comes and takes me out of this misery of words.

“What… what…” every sentence Phyllis had tried to form in the last few minutes had begun and ended in that same endless babble. For Matilda, it had gone from funny to annoying. Even with her temper prickling to appear, she just remained unchanging as she waited for her childhood friend to compose herself. “What are you doing here?” Phyllis can finally formulate, taking a hesitant step toward the woman, as if afraid she's going to fade in the air if she gets too fast. “I came to see my brother.” Responds to Phyllis's apparent surprise, which widens his eyes. “As I told you, by the way, in the letter I sent you.” Matilda lights another cigarette, her coffee-black eyes lit by the ashtray fire. “Well, you must understand my surprise…” she swallows. “After all, you didn't give me much reason to believe your word. Especially when it comes to Thomas. ”The words, though true, bring a tension in the air that wasn't there before. She almost smiles when she sees Matilda's lips pressed tightly against each other, a clear sign of disgusted irritation at what she heard. Still, Phyllis would not remove any of them. Despite the mishaps, she loves Thomas and wants to protect him. The image of him in a blood tub still haunts his dreams.

She fears she always will.

“I can't refute that. I'm cynical, but not hypocritical. ”Pronounces the butler's sister calmly after a quiet time, the cigarette now half thrown on the floor and stepped on the front of the black medium heel that the woman wears. "So, is he here now?"

"Yes he ..." Phyllis hesitates before pronouncing carefully. “What exactly do you want with him Matilda?” Thomas's sister snorts impatiently, packing her black leather purse fraying at the sides in her hands.

“I thought it was perfectly clear in the letter I sent you. I want… ”she stops, her stoic expression softening considerably enough that Phyllis can see her sincerity. "Settle things with him before my time runs out." Phyllis nods, acknowledging that she will take nothing away from her.

The maid steps to the side and nods to Matilda, before turning and asking softly.

“Come with me.” That's all he says before opening the door and allowing Thomas's sister back into their lives.

She sincerely hoped it was for good this time.

As he closed the door, he could see thick drops falling from the sky at an alarming rate that indicated that they increased considerably over time.

It was a storm again. As long as this phenomenon remained outside the house, everything was fine.

*__________*

  
“Mr. Hughes Mr. Hughes. ”Phyllis knocked twice before hurrying into the housekeeper's office pulling a woman clearly displeased with his attitude by the hand with her. “Mr. Baxter, may I ask why this lack of decorum? And who is this woman? ”She asked sharply after recovering from the shock of the abrupt entrance and arching an eyebrow as the woman behind Phyllis raises her lip in a strangely familiar half smile, something that makes her uneasy. “Mr. Hughes, I sincerely apologize but it is an urgent matter. ”He makes sure to appease the housekeeper before stepping aside and leaving Matilda in the woman's line of sight completely. "This is Matilda." The questioning, impatient look on Elsie's face makes it clear that this information is not yet enough. “Don't take Miss. Baxter here, I believe she has not yet recovered from the shock of my presence. ”Matilda says stepping forward when the housekeeper is officially introduced. "I'm Matilda Barrow, Thomas's sister." “I beg your pardon?” Mr. Hughes is clearly shocked, to say the least. Phyllis and Matilda look at each other, feeling like school girls under the principal's scrutiny as they get caught doing something wrong. “Sit down.” He finally asks when he can recover a little, waving to the available chairs in front of his desk. When both do, the housekeeper questions. “I can ask why you brought her to my office Miss. Baxter? ”Asks Elsie leaning back in her chair and analyzing both of them.

Again, it is Matilda who takes charge of the situation.

“I came to visit my brother, of course for my presence here. But it's been a long time since we've seen each other and .... ”clearing his throat“ we didn't break up on the best terms, if I can put it that way. I came to make up with him. And I believe Phyllis brought me here so we could have more privacy in this… reunion. ”

"I see." Murmurs Elsie placing a hand on her chin. Do you? Matilda wonders, but says nothing, waiting silently.

“See, Mr. Hughes, you know how Thomas can be… unpredictable when pressed. And that situation ”points to the woman next to her, who frowns. “It's a case that I really have no precedent for assessing how to act with Thomas. And because of everything that happened… ”Phyllis's voice, along with her considerably darker tone as she completes her sentence for when Mr. Hughes lifts his palm, asking for silence.

“You don't have to tell me anything. I am familiar with Mr. Barrow's temperament, even more than I would like. What exactly do you want me to do? ”

"I thought maybe here in your room, it might be a more appropriate place for them ... to pack things up between them."

“I don't usually get into the private life of the abbey's servants but your brother was a full plate in the hands of everyone who worked here, especially mine.” Mrs. Hughes smiles, fixing the appraising gaze on the woman in front of her, not finding some resemblance of her to Thomas beyond the air of arrogance and superiority that she exudes, even slightly, as if she were part of her.

“Did he give a lot of work then? He did it as a child too. ”Matilda comments shaking her head no.

“He gave.” There is no way not to agree with that. “But despite everything he's done, he's been gaining the respect of everyone in here. Deservedly. And he has my sincere affection. ”She admits mildly to the surprise of Matilda, who arches an eyebrow, but keeps any remark that may have crossed her mind to herself, just nodding as if to thank the housekeeper. The three of them spend a moment in silence until Matilda speaks again.

“I didn't come to cause him more suffering, I hope with this visit to achieve just the opposite. I don't expect Thommy's forgiveness, but hope do help him to reconcile with his past so that he can reach the future he is building in this place without regrets or doubts. ”Matilda doesn't know if it's her words they convince the housekeeper, or her sincerity, but what she says seems to achieve her purpose, as the woman gets up around the wooden table and beckons her and Phyllis to stay there. She walks toward the door, opening it and stopping at the door with her back to both of them.

"Thommy is a very sweet nickname." Women don't understand why Mrs. Hughes says that, but Phyllis feels compelled to respond.

“Just like him.” The housekeeper nods, straightens and walks out the door, closing it with a soft thud behind her.

*__________*

“Mr. Barrow, come with me please. ”Mrs. Hughes's voice reaches his ears as he moves down the aisle with the list of wines that would need to be distilled for next week's dinners according to the list of food to be made by Mrs. Patmore

"I can't now, Mrs. Hughes, I have to give this to Mr. Carson, he's waiting for me." He turns to face her, who rolls his eyes as he sees the roles Thomas takes with him.

“Is it for approval?” Thomas nods with some distaste, and Elsie controls herself not to smile at the annoyed beak that graces the butler's lips. "Let me do it myself, you go to my office." Elsie takes the papers from Thomas's hand and points the hallway to him. "And no detours." Warns starting to walk away, not caring about the protests he hears from the man. "

"He won't like Mrs. Hughes and will discount me as usual." He complains as he goes after her but she stops him with his words.

“I deal with him. And it's up to me no one will discount anything on you anymore. Now go."

“You are very mysterious, Mrs. Hughes. I can't know what this is about? ”

“Your future Mr. Barrow, your future.” He responds by turning right into the hallway and leaving him puzzled by his answer.

His curiosity beats him as usual and Thomas, if the corridors were not empty, could be seen walking briskly (because he does not run) to the housekeeper's office.

He will deny if Phyllis tells his flower knight (Mr.Molesley) that he squealed (in hate) when, opening the door, he saw what was waiting for him inside the room.

"What does she do here?" He snaps at Phyllis, who looks back and forth between brothers, unsure what to say.

"Now Thommy, that's not the way to greet your older sister, is it?" Matilda questions sarcastically, tapping her cigarette butt in the unlit fireplace besides were she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, all the love. Pam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of my thoughts. For those who are interested in reading already warning, will have crying, anger and drama, much drama. But there will also be laughter and much, much love for our favorite butler.
> 
> Lots of Love, Pam!


End file.
